Shadowhunters
by Kinzupa
Summary: Clary meets Alec after her mother is taken, but something happens to change her life completely. I am very sorry, but I suck at summaries. Clalec!
1. First Encounter

**I am sorry that I took down my other stories, but I needed to start off with a completely clean slate… something came up, and I want to separate everything that will remind me of that certain event…anyways, I will completely be focusing on this story and this story only, I am sorry for those of you who have been following those stories…**

"Clary! I'm going to go out to the grocery store! Make sure you go to sleep early enough so you can be ready for school tomorrow!" My mom yelled. It was a Sunday after a long and very satisfying break. I went to my room and changed into a long sleeve t-shirt and leggings. I was about to fall asleep to some music I was playing through my earphones, but then, I heard something very loud crash. _I don't remember that being in the song._ I thought, but I decided it was nothing. Then, I felt a weird rumble. I shot bolt upright in my bed and took the earphones from my ears, and I listened more carefully.

"CLARY! RUN!" I heard my mom yell. I heard another crash, and I knew that somebody else was in the house. I ran downstairs, and saw my mom being dragged across the floor, and I screamed. The person who was dragging her looked up at me with these glowing red eyes that didn't seem to have any pupils. It roared, and I fell back and hid in our kitchen closet. I heard footsteps run into the house, and I tensed up, trying to be as quiet as possible. I heard very loud crash, and a couple cracks of a whip, then dead silence. I reached behind me, and grabbed one of the frying pans we kept in this closet. When I had it in my hand, I rushed out the door, the pan in both hands, ready to swing. I was about to swing at a golden haired boy who had his back turned to me, when I felt a stinging burn slice through my back. I jerked forward, and fell onto the ground face first. When I turned around, there was a tall, thin, black haired girl standing with a golden whip in her hand. She looked at me with this intensity in her eyes. I ran away and locked myself in my mom's room. I hid in her closet and crouched in the farthest corner. Soon, I heard a crash as my mom's bedroom door was kicked open. I heard footsteps enter, and I sunk deeper into the corner. Then, I heard footsteps approach the closet. They ripped the door open, and in stepped the girl. She saw me immediately, and she grabbed me by my arm and threw me out into the middle of the room. I landed on my back, and looked around me. I saw the golden-haired boy, and another black-haired boy standing behind me, blocking my exit. I looked back at the girl, and in that second, I felt her whip leave a stinging trail from my shoulder down to my legs. I screamed in agony, and curled into a ball. One of the boys, I couldn't tell who grabbed my arm and pulled it to my side, and the other grabbed my other arm. They held my arms to my side, my legs thrashing but not hitting anyone.

"Who are you?" The black-haired girl demanded. When I was too confused to answer, she lashed out her whip on me, leaving a stinging trail on my stomach.

"Let me ask you again. Who are you?" She asked.

"Clary!" I yelled, hoping to avoid another lash.

"Who sent you?" She asked.

"I don't know what in the world your talking about." I said completely confused.

"Nice joke. Now tell me exactly who sent you."

"I'm not joking! I don't know what your talking about!"

"Alec." The girl said turning to the black-haired boy. He reached behind his back and grabbed a knife. Securing my hand, he brought the blade onto my fore-arm. I screamed, and the golden-haired boy covered my mouth with his hand, turning my screams into muffled cries. I cried, and I saw Alec put a drop of my blood on the ground, and take this glowing metal pen from his pocket and touch it to the drop of blood.

"She's a Shadowhunter." He said, and Jace let go of my mouth and arms. I crawled away, never letting my eyes leave these teenagers. I got up and ran finally turning my back to them. I was about to run up the stairs into my room where I had my phone. I got to my room, and looked around wildly for my phone, until I realized that my phone wasn't there. I locked my door and stacked everything against it. I was thinking through everything I did to try and find my phone. When I decided that it had to be downstairs, I carefully moved everything away from my door. I opened my door quietly, and noticed that I couldn't hear anyone downstairs, so I crept out the door and checked the hallway, and no one was there. I ran towards the staircase, and stopped when I thought I heard footsteps, but it was just mine. So I continued running down the staircase, until I reached about middle of the staircase when I slipped on something on the stairs. I fell backwards hitting the back of my head on the edge of a stair, and my eyes were staring upwards toward the ceiling unable to cry out in pain or say anything. I felt like I was in some sort of trance, and everything seemed to go by in slow motion. I felt myself slide down the rest of the stairs, but I wasn't able to move any of my limbs. I felt something trickle down my neck, and it was warm, and smelt like blood. I sighed, and felt as my body became more relaxed, and suddenly didn't have a care in the world. My eyelids were starting to become very heavy, but when I heard footsteps, my eyes snapped wide open. When the footsteps approached me, I heard urgent voices, and saw blurry figures standing above me. The figures crouched down, and I felt a burning sensation on my forearm, and some fingers applying pressure to the back of my head. Soon, my eyes started to flutter closed. But before I blacked out, I saw a beautiful pair of crystal blue eyes.

**That was A LOT of fun to write, and I hope you guy's liked it. I want to apologize again for deleting the stories, but I had to do it. Please review!**

**~Kinzupa~**


	2. Training and Runes

**Once again, I am very sorry about the other stories, but I hope that you will like this story! And by the way, none of the characters are mine, and I changed the personalities of the characters, and really changed Alec's one.**

"What happened?" Somebody asked.

"She fell and hit her head, and lost a lot of blood." Someone else said, it sounded like a girl.

"Well, it looks like she got a severe concussion. I don't know how that will affect her memory." The first somebody said. I was confused at these words, and I peeled my eyes open. I blinked my eyes, and started to see that there was a high white ceiling, and huge tall windows, which were letting in sunlight.

"How are you feeling?" A black-haired girl asked.

"Who are you? Who am I? Why am I here?" I asked in confusion.

"Clary, I can't believe you can joke after what happened to you, you really know how to keep up an optimistic mood." The black-haired girl said with a light chuckle.

"Who's Clary?" I asked.

"Oh god, you weren't joking were you." She said, serious now. I nodded, and waited for a response. "Alec! Jace! Get over here! There's something you should see!" The girl yelled towards these huge wooden doors at the end of this room, which I could see, had tons of white beds like the one I was lying on.

"What is it?" A black-haired boy to looked similar to the girl asked.

"She can't remember _anything._" She said.

"Absolutely _nothing?_" a boy with golden hair asked. I nodded.

"So is anyone going to tell me who I am, where I am, and who are you?" I asked.

"Umm, so I am Isabelle, this is Jace," The girl said, gesturing to the golden-haired boy, "And this is Alec." She said gesturing to the black-haired boy. "And you are Clary. You are here because you got a severe concussion, and now we know that it was much more than severe." Isabelle said with a wary look in her eyes.

"Oh." Was all I could say. Then, someone else walked in.

"So she's up. How are you Clary?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Hodge. Now, what do you remember?"

"Nothing."

"Oh." Was all he could say, and he had a startled look on his face.

"Hodge, what do we do?" Jace asked.

"Perhaps we should train her. She could need the protection, I think someone is after her, they already took Jocelyn." Hodge said.

"Who should train her?" Jace asked.

"I would suggest Alec since he's the oldest." Hodge said, then turned around and exited the big wooden doors.

"What does he mean by _training_?" I asked.

"We are Shadowhunters, and we kill demons, and protect mundies, which are humans, from the demons. So, we have to train to make sure we can get the job done." Jace said.

"Oh, so what am I?" I asked.

"You're a shadowhunter as well Clary." Alec said.

"Okay. When do we get started?" I asked.

"Whenever you're ready." He said.

"Well then, if I can stand up, I'll be ready." I said, and I sat up, and turned my body so my feet were dangling off the edge of the bed. I stepped down onto the cold floor, and stood up surprisingly easily. "Wow." I said.

"Wait, before you go off to train, I'm going to go get you some clothes and some shoes." Isabelle said, and she left.

"Wow." Alec said. "You're recovering fast."

"Thanks." I said. Then, I turned my upper body to stretch out some kinks in my back, when I felt a weird rip from my stomach. I collapsed, but Alec was there in a flash with a weird metal pen in his hand.

"This might hurt a little." He said, and then the pen glowed to life as he drew something on my arm. It stung a little, but not as much as the rip. The pain subsided, and I looked down at my belly and saw that the rip was closing up nicely, and all that was left soon was a pink, lightly faded scar.

"That was cool." I said.

"That was an iratze. And this is a stele. We use it to draw runes which let us do different things which you will learn later on." He said.

"Okay." I said, and in a second, I was standing up, and in another, Isabelle was walking in with some clothes, and shoes.

"Here you go, and the bathroom is right over there." She said pointing to a smaller pair of doors on the opposite side of the room.

"Thanks." I said, and picked up the clothes and headed over to the bathroom. When I got in, there was a glass shower inside, a towel, and a sink and toilet. I locked the door behind me, and hopped into the shower. The warm water rushed out immediately and I started to scrub myself clean with the soap, and then cleaned the dirt from my hair with the shampoo. Within five minutes, I was out of the shower, then in another, dry and fully clothed. When I got outside. Alec was waiting outside wearing a belt with a bunch of knives and his stele.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yup!" I said, and hopped over to where he was. He showed me the way out of the doors, and I saw that there was a long corridor, that looked almost medieval with more windows, and more doors. A little while down the hallway, he stopped and opened the door to reveal a huge room with a wooden floor, and cement walls, which were lined with all kinds of weapons from bow and arrows to whips. He walked over to the other side of the room, and turned a corner to reveal a corner, which was covered in targets, and lined with small knives. I walked over, and picked up a knife. He also picked up a knife.

"Today, let's start with knife throwing. Just try to hit the center of the target. Like this." He said, and he threw his knife straight at the target and the knife hit dead center.

"Wow." I said.

"Now your turn." He said. So I stepped up to the line, and held the knife just as he did. I focused on the target, and stared at the center. I pulled my hand back, and let the dagger fly. I was so focused, and then when I realized that the dagger actually hit the target also in the dead center, I smiled and turned to see Alec's very surprised face.

"Have you done this before?" He asked.

"Not that I know of." I responded.

"Well good job. That was way better than my first try. But the first one is lucky. Let's see if you can do it again." He said, and handed me another dagger.

"Okie dokes." I said, and took the dagger then turned to the next target. I focused in on the center, pulled my hand back, and let the dagger fly. Just like the first time, it hit the center. I turned around and smiled at Alec.

"Okay, now I'm pretty sure you've done this before." Alec said. "Let's move on." He turned around, and took out a huge boxing bag. He placed in front of me, and showed me how to punch it. He showed me the proper stance; my feet shoulder width apart, knees slightly bent, and hands guarding my face. He showed me a few basic combinations, then told me to try them. I tried the first, and then I tried it again an again. Soon, I was hitting the bag fast, and strong, and with perfect form. Alec looked at me with surprise.

"I think you're cheating." Alec said.

"And I think I don't remember doing anything before today." I said. "Besides, how do you cheat at training?" He nodded at that, and then showed me a little more advanced combinations, which involved my feet, knees, and elbows. I tried a few kicks, and I started to feel the burn in my legs, so I started working on using my knees and elbows. I found that I could pack a punch using my knees and elbows, so I continued adding more force to my blows. Soon, I was beating up the bag, and Alec said to stop before they had to get a new bag. He showed me to a rope that was hanging from the rafters, and told me to climb up. I climbed up, and it was easy for some weird reason. Then, I climbed onto the rafter, holding out my arms to steady myself. Alec came up, and pointed towards a set of harnesses and a bungee chord. I harnessed myself up just as Alec did, then Alec jumped off the edge and did a few graceful flips before bouncing back up to the rafters.

"Now your turn." He said.

"Sure." I said. So I jumped off the edge. Almost reflexively, I did a twist and a flip before bouncing back up. I knew it was graceful by the way Alec was looking at me.

"Let's head back. There's nothing more I can teach you." He said, and he took off his harness, but jumped down, holding onto the bungee chord, then at the bottom, he let go of it, and the bungee chord bounced back up onto the rafters. I did the same, and landed just as lightly as he did. "I think you've earned yourself some runes. Let's take you to Hodge." Alec said, and he led me down the hallway, and near the end, into a big wooden door. He knocked, and what sounded like 'come in' came from inside.

"Hodge, this girl is different." Alec said.

"What do you mean by different?" Hodge asked.

"Well, besides the fact that she could hit the center of a target on her first try, hit perfect boxing combinations, and bungee jump perfectly, I think she's normal." Alec said grinning.

"Really?" Hodge said.

"Yeah." Alec said.

"Well then, I think we should give her some runes. Maybe three or four today, too much and she could tire herself into sleep." Hodge said. He rose from his desk, and walked over, stele in hand. I held up my arm, and he touched the tip of his stele to my bicep and drew an elegant rune, leaving a light, burning kiss on my arm. It left a long thick black line, like a tattoo, but it had a little extra something, which I didn't know. "The rune for balance." He said. Then, he moved to my forearm, and drew another rune. "The rune for grace." Then, on my other forearm, he drew yet another. "The rune for clear sight." Then on my bicep, "The rune for strength." He said. He stepped back, and I looked at the runes, the heat fading. "Those are permanent. Others are temporary, and boost certain skills. For now, those will be fine. Soon, you will have as many runes as the others." Hodge said.

"Thank you." I said to Hodge. Then Alec tapped my arm and motioned for the door.

"Dinner's almost ready." He whispered. I smiled, and he showed me the way to the kitchen, which was already filling with the smell of spaghetti and garlic bread.

**This was much longer than the last chapter, and hopefully well written. Please Review!**

**~Kinzupa~**


	3. Jace

**I am sorry for not updating in a while, I just have soooo many tests, and competition season is coming up, so I have so much to do, but I'll try to fit in some time on the weekends!**

_ "Oh Clary, I wish I could help you." A woman who stood before me said. She looked like an older version of me, her fiery red hair waved around her head like a halo. "Oh Clary, there are so many things I wish I could tell you." The woman said, then someone behind her came forward bearing a shining golden stele in his hand. He grabbed onto my arm, and I felt a familiar burn on my left forearm. But when he pulled away, he gave a wickedly creepy laugh, and the rune burned, and I screamed._

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I jolted up from the nightmare.

"Clary! What's wrong?" Alec said, ripping the door open.

"Nothing," I said with a sigh, "just a bad dream."

"Okay good. Anyways, it's time for breakfast and Isabelle is NOT cooking." Alec said with a grin.

"Great, I'm starving." I said hopping lightly out of bed. Alec left and I pulled on a tight fitting black top with black skinny jeans and short black heels. I walked out of the room running my fingers through the knots in my hair as I continued toward the kitchen. Then, in the middle of the table sat a waistband containing an assortment of daggers, and a thigh band containing a lethal looking machete. _What's going on?_ I thought to myself.

"SURPRISE!" yelled Jace, Isabelle, and Alec from behind me, nearly knocking me over.

"What's this all about?" I asked.

"Alec told us about how well you did yesterday, so we figured that we would give you a few weapons!" Isabelle said. Then, she reached behind her and pulled out a gleaming turquoise stele, on one side, it had the engraving of a majestic dragon breathing fire towards the tip of the stele. With wings outstretched and talons unsheathed, the dragon looked truly menacing, and it gave the stele a feeling of courage and bravery.

"It's so beautiful." I said in amazement as Isabelle handed me the stele. Then, almost out of nowhere, a hand shot out and grabbed my left arm. I looked up quickly to see that Alec was looking at a peculiar rune on my arm.

"What's this?" He asked, "I don't remember Hodge giving you this rune."

"I don't remember him drawing that rune either." I said completely mesmerized by this suspicious rune. Then, it hit me.

"Clary, what's wrong?" Alec said. Then when I realized that I had frozen, I shook my head and looked Alec in the eyes.

"Holy cow Clary!" Alec exclaimed and he let go of my arm.

"What?" I asked getting exasperated.

"Your…eyes…. are…red." Alec said startled.

"WHAT?" I screeched as I sprinted towards the bathroom, and sure enough, when I looked into the mirror, my eyes were a brilliant crimson, shining like a ruby. I touched my face completely shocked, then as I noticed, my hair started to become a midnight black like Isabelles and just as straight too. I touched my hair, trying to feel for where the color was coming from, but to no avail. Then, my nails became a polished black, not talons, but like someone had just painted my nails, just that the nail polish wouldn't come off as I desperately tried to take it off.

"HELP!" I screamed, starting to sob. Then, I felt a ripping sensation forming on my back and I screeched like a banshee. Then, I felt the clothing on my back rip to reveal a pair of sixteen foot long wings as black as the night sky with feathers as glossy as oil. "What's happening to me?" I asked when I heard footsteps enter the bathroom. Isabelle stopped dead in her tracks and stared at me in shock. I crawled to the back of the bathroom and continued to sob into my knees. _What's happening to me?_ I kept asking myself as I sobbed into my wings.

"Clary." Isabelle finally said.

"Yes?" I said.

"I think you should go and see Hodge." Isabelle said forcing her voice to be calm.

"Yeah, that would be smart wouldn't it?" I said laughing a bit to myself. I got up and folded my new wings tightly against my back. I walked down the hallway, then when I got to Hodge's office, the man I saw in my dream was standing behind Hodge's desk.

"Hello Clary. Nice to see you again." The man said. Now, I realized that he had snowy white hair, and many runes formed all along his arms and neck.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I screeched.

"I'm your father Clary, and I've come to take you home." He said creepily. That was when I turned on my heel and sprinted to the kitchen where the weapons were still waiting. I strapped on the two and turned to see Alec flailing to pry a hand off of his neck. I nearly lost my breath even though he could still breath easily, but what stopped my breath was that the person who was containing Alec, was _Jace._

**Cliffy! I hope you liked it, and I'll try to fit in another chapter today, but it's Mother's Day so I have A LOT to do. Have Happy Day, whether you're a mother or not, and please Review!**

**~Kinzupa~**


	4. Family Reunion

**I am sooo sorry, I had exams, and all kinds of homework, so I did not have much time until today. Now that it is summer, I promise that I will be updating a lot more. Now, I bring you Chapter 4, **_**Family Reunion**_**.**

"Jace, what are you doing?" I asked Jace.

"I'm doing what I have to do." Jace said, without a hint of regret, or confusion.

"Why?" I asked, beginning to get confused.

"Because father told me to." Jace said.

"I thought your father was Robert." Clary said, beginning to slowly walk over to where Alec and Jace were.

"No, they just took me in. I thought my father died when I was ten, but now he's back. I've seen him." Jace said, his voice becoming tremulous.

"But you and Alec are _parabatai_, you should let him go."

"I haven't seen my father in so long. I don't want to disappoint him." Jace argued.

"Please Jace," I said, taking another step closer. "Let Alec go." In response, Jace took a step backwards, and tightened his grip on Alec's neck.

"Clary. Run!" Alec choked out, and Alec grabbed something from Jace's weapons belt that he had on, and sliced Jace's forearm. Not enough to severely injure Jace, but something to make Jace let go of Alec.

"Come on, we've got to run." Alec said, and we started to bolt towards the front of the Institute.

"Oh my. Where do you think your going Clary?" I heard an eerily calm voice say front right behind me.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I cried, as I saw that the person who said that was the white-haired man.

"Oh, I just want you to join me and your mother." He said, "My name is Valentine by the way, but please, call me father."

"Never." I growled. I lunged towards Valentine, a knife already in hand, and he easily blocked my swipe towards his face, but I quickly recovered by kicking his leg out from under him. He fell, but he got up just as quickly, and I continued trying to swipe out at him, and he continued to block my attempts.

"Clary, don't you know how many demons I've killed? Don't you know where your genes came from?" Valentine asked.

"No, and I. Don't. CARE!" I yelled, and I finally whipped out my wings and soared to the ceiling of the Institute, only to swipe back down and continue fighting Valentine from the air. I must've looked like a vicious crow, because Valentine actually looked really confused, and started to duck as if he was avoiding a flock of angry birds when it was actually just one, VERY angry girl. I continued to swoop and land a few kicks and a few punches, but suddenly, the rune on my arm began to burn, and I fell to the ground. The rune began to turn a brilliant gold, and I saw that my wings slowly shifted from the midnight black, to a feathery white with a bit of gold tipping each of the feathers. Then, my hair turned gold, and I heard a gasp from Alec. When I stood back up, I caught my reflection in some glass; I saw that my irises were now, a rainbow of colors, spiraling around my pupils.

"What is HAPPENING TO ME!" I yelled, and I stared at Valentine who looked slightly amused. "What. Have. You. Done." I demanded.

"Oh, I just thought that I could make you have a darker side that would actually assist me in taking over the Clave, but I see that that hope is now out the door. Then, he walked over to me, stele in hand, and grabbed my arm. I tried to jerk away from him, but I saw that he was starting to cancel out the rune, and my hair returned to normal, and my eyes returned to green, but the wings stayed. "I'm afraid that the wings won't be going away anytime soon, but I'm sure you'll make do." Valentine said, as he twirled his family ring around his finger and vanished. As soon as I was sure he wasn't there anymore, I turned around to see Alec completely frozen and probably in shock.

"Alec, are you okay?" I asked, very concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just, I didn't realize that your father was one of the Clave's biggest enemies." Alec said, still slightly in shock.

"Well, I kinda don't remember him, so it came as a shock to me too." I said, then I realized something. "Where's Isabelle?"

"Shoot, I forgot about her, she should be in her room." Alec said, and we both ran down the corridor to where Isabelle's room is. I rapped on the door loudly hoping that she would be awake. When nothing came in response, I opened the door and peeked in. Inside, instead of Isabelle was a Ravener demon, it's tail swinging menacingly over it's stupid little head. I unsheathed another of my daggers from my belt and jumped over to the Raveners back and sliced off it's stinger. Then, it began hissing, and I sliced off it's head. Then, it just shriveled up and vanished.

"That seemed a little too easy." I said.

"Well, it does help when you have wings." Alec said, a little humored.

"True, now let's find Isabelle." I said, and we both began charging down the hall towards the training room. When we got there, Isabelle was there training with the boxing bag, and she didn't hear us come in until Alec ran up to her and hugged her.

"Woah. Hey, why are you hugging me?" Isabelle said, quite frazzled.

"Valentine was here. I was just hoping that you were okay." Alec said, and he seemed to have relaxed a whole lot.

"He was here?" Isabelle said starting to tense up.

"Yeah, but he's gone now. Jace and Clary are his children." Alec said.

"We should alert the Clave. Is Hodge alright?" Isabelle asked.

"He was with Valentine." I said, and both of them looked at me in surprise.

"He was? I thought he broke all ties with the Circle." Alec said.

"The Circle was that group that tried to take over the Clave right?" I asked.

"Yeah, and Hodge was a part of it, but he hasn't ever said anything about it. Although I don't see why he would." Alec said, slowing down on the last part.

"Well, we should start sending that message, I kinda don't want to have to deal with Valentine anymore than I have today." I said, while walking out of the training room. Although I couldn't get one thought out of my mind. _Who is my mom?_

**Thanks for reading! Please Review, and I'm sorry, but I didn't pair up Hodge and Jace, if it seemed like it, I'm going to try and change that part cause I think that I kept Jace straight. Anyways, have a great summer!**

**~Kinzupa~**


	5. Vetis Demon

**Hey! Sorry about the long wait, I just have competition season coming up, and I'm doing a lot of volunteer work, so I haven't been able to write for a while. Anyhow, I am back, and I hope you like this chapter!**

"Isabelle?" I asked while we started walking down the corridor towards the library.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"I was wondering who my mom was." I asked her.

"If she was Valentine's wife, she's Jocelyn Morgenstern. But after she ran away, I think she changed it back to Fairchild."

"What did she look like?"

"I'm not sure. Like I said, she vanished, no one has seen her in a very long time." Isabelle said, and we continued the walk to the library in silence. When we got to the library, Alec unsheathed one of his knives before opening the door, and when he opened it up a crack, there was no one that we could see inside, so we continued to quietly walk to the desk where pen and paper were waiting.

"It seems too quiet." Isabelle whispered.

"Yeah, kinda eerily." Alec whispered back. When we got to the desk, Alec grabbed the pen and started writing a letter to the Clave. When he was done, he drew a rune on it, and it flared up, and blew away.

"There, they should be getting the fire message soon." Alec said, and then we heard footsteps coming from behind one of the shelves. All three of us unsheathed our weapons, and took different routes towards where the sound came from. Then, I heard a roaring sound and felt a large gust of wind as a Vetis demon rose into the air. Isabelle stood, stunned that a Vetis demon was inside the library, and then she righted herself, and prepared to throw one of her knives. Alec was already poised, an arrow already notched on his bow. I didn't think, I just grabbed what I first found on my weapons belt, and when I realized that it was a seraph blade, I named it _Ithuriel_. It flared to life, and I whipped out my wings and took off into the air towards the demon. The demon didn't look surprised but it's wings did falter. _Hm, I guess demons do have feelings…or thoughts._ I thought to myself. Not a second after I reached the demon, I heard one of Alec's arrows whizz by and hit the demon in the chest than I saw Isabelle's dagger hit the demon in the head. At the impact, the demon roared, and it's voice made even the air shudder. Swiftly, I flew towards the demon, slicing pieces of it off, and making sure that it couldn't scratch, or touch me. Soon, it was about to wither, and I was starting to glide back to the ground, then I felt a sting on the back of my knee, then a harsh scratch down the middle of my back right between my wings. The rest of my descent, I fell and when I hit the floor, Alec was immediately there, and I started coughing up blood.

"Clary, Clary, hold on, the Clave is on their way." He said soothingly, but nothing could stop the numbness that was overflowing my body. Soon, my whole body was numb, and I could tell that the two injuries inflicted on me had contained loads of venom from the Vetis demon.

"Alec." I coughed.

"Shh, stop talking. It'll only make it worse." Alec responded, and started to wipe up some of my blood.

"But- how did Valentine summon demons?" I asked choking.

"I'm not sure, but please. Stop talking." Alec said hastily.

"This is hallowed ground- demons shouldn't be able to come here." I coughed.

"Please Clary. Stop talking. You're…dying." Alec said. I wanted to say more, but my eyelids started to droop, and I could feel my breathing become more shaky, so I couldn't say a thing. A few seconds later, I heard the large doors whipped open, and I could hear many footsteps come rushing towards us. By the time the bodies arrived, my eyelids had closed, but I could feel a few teardrops fall onto my face. Not sure if they were mine or someone else, I lost consciousness completely.

I know this was a short chapter, but I am super busy, and I promise that I will update again sometime this week, and the next chapter WILL be longer.

~Kinzupa~


	6. Hospital Conflicts

**As promised, I found time today, and can upload another chapter! I hope you like this chapter, and I'll try to make sure that Clary keeps her wings. ;-)**

There was something soft under me, but not quite comfortable, and something that was soooo not comfortable in the crook of my arm, so I lazily tried to get it off.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard someone chuckle as they placed my hand back at my side.

"Itshouncmftbl" I mumbled.

"Hm?" They asked quizzically.

"It's so uncomfortable." I said, enunciating my words much better.

"I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to keep the IV in." I heard the voice chuckle. Now that I became more conscious, I realized that the voice sounded oddly familiar. I pried my eyes open, and the first thing I noticed was his beautiful eyes: a crystal blue like the ocean and sparkling like diamonds.

"Alec?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm here." He said, and smiled a beautiful smile, full of perfectly straight, perfectly white teeth. Then I noticed the bags under his eyes like he hasn't slept for days on end.

"Have you slept at all?" I asked.

"No. You've been unconscious for a week now. You had me really worried. You got stung twice by the Vetis demon, and for the first time, a shadowhunter had to use sedatives."

"Well, there's gotta be a first for everything."

"I'm glad you can still make light of this. Especially considering the condition you're in." Alec said, and gave a light laugh.

"Are my wings okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you probably won't be able to fly for a while…one of the bones in your left wing snapped, so it's in a cast right now." I turned my head, and saw that near the end of my left wing, was a cast wrapping completely around that section of my wing.

"I guess you're right. When will I be able to leave?"

"As soon as the doctors clear you, which will hopefully be soon now that you've woken up."

"You should get some sleep in the meantime Alec. Cause you're definition of soon is different from mine." I said, and smiled motioning towards a reclining chair that I noticed in the corner of the room.

"Sure thing." He said, and he kissed me softly on my forehead and left to go lie down in the chair. As soon as Alec fell asleep, I heard someone walk in. They had a syringe in hand, and started walking over to my IV feed.

"What are you doing?" I asked the person.

"My job." They said, and when they said that, I noticed a pair of fangs as they became close to a couple bags of transfusions that were for me if I had needed them.

"Go away!" I screeched, but I hadn't talked in a while, so it came out as a croak. The vampire didn't say anything, and didn't drink from the bag of blood, but they did inject the fluid that was in the syringe into my IV feed. I saw the fluid drip down, and flow into my vein. As soon as the syringe was empty, the vampire simply walked out. As he walked out, I had managed to tear the IV out of my arm, and the machine started beeping out of control. Alec was awake in a flash, and two nurses were there as well.

"The vampire tried to poison me." I managed to say as I began to cough up blood. The nurses were desperately trying to stop my blood loss, but apparently, when I tore out the IV needle, I managed to tear my vein as well. Oops.

"What's happening?" Alec said, and I could hear the panic clear in his voice.

"She tore her vein, and a vampire poisoned her." One of the nurses said hastily as she ran to go get what I imaged were more bandages and a couple salves.

"Is everything alright?" Alec said, clearly freaking out.

"Possibly. Go call more nurses. We could need the help." The nurse said scrambling for another bandage, since the one she was applying to my arm was already soaked with red.

"Give. Me. A. Stele." I chocked out, my mouth filling with blood.

"An iratze won't help you with this." Alec said, and I could see his face filling with worry.

"I know." I responded simply. He quickly handed me his stele, and I gently but strongly moved the nurses hands away from my arm. She scrambled again as soon as my blood started to flow, but I was faster, and as soon as the stele touched my skin, I saw a elegant rune form in my mind, and my hand simply followed. When I was done, the blood stopped, and I stopped coughing up blood. When the other nurse came back, she dropped all of the supplies which didn't break, and stared at me like something miraculous had happened.

"What?" I asked when I noticed that Alec and the other nurse had also started staring at me too. "I just used a rune."

"That rune isn't in the Gray Book." Alec said.

"It isn't?"

"No."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I hope not." Alec said, then the doctor came in, clearly winded. I looked at him, and judging by the way he was looking at me, I think I was cleared. So, he just came over to my papers and signed showing that I was free to go.

"Finally. Thanks doc!" I said care freely. He just waved, back staring like he'd just seen a ghost, and not saying anything.

"So…Clary, are you sure you're fine?" Alec asked.

"Yeah." I said, as I slipped the cast off my wing which had also appeared to have healed.

"Positive?"

"Yes, I am positive. Look, I'm not coughing up blood anymore, and my vein is healed, and so is my wing. I think that healing rune is pretty gosh darn awesome."

"Okay, but try to keep this new…talent, hidden from the Clave. It could catch their attention."

"Sure."

"Well, since that's settled, let's hail a taxi and head back to the Institute. Jace and Isabelle have been calling me almost every hour of every day since you blacked out."

"Why couldn't they come along?"

"Because they aren't old enough yet to leave the Institute without a parent or guardian. And since Hodge is a traitor, and our parents aren't home, I was the only one allowed to leave." Alec said with a smile.

"Okay, well then we should get going, I don't want to worry them any further than I have." I said, and I whipped out my wings and glided and circled around Alec as he walked toward the street. When he got there, I tucked my wings tightly along my back, hiding them from the taxi driver. After telling him our destination, we drove off back to the Institute.

**I made sure that I added a little more details to this chapter, and I hope it wasn't too much, or too little. Please let me know, and I will be glad to apply your advice into the next chapter! Please review!**

**~Kinzupa~**


	7. Wayland Manor

**I am on a roll this week! Anyways, I hope that you will enjoy this next chapter, my entire weekend just opened up, so I may post another chapter tomorrow!**

When the taxi driver finally pulled over to the Institute, or with the glamour, a dump, we paid the driver and stepped out into the cold night air. When I started to shiver as Alec began opening the gate, almost like in those romantic movies, he came and put his arm around me.

"Hey, are you cold?" He asked.

"Yeah, so let's just get this gate open shall we?" I teased. So, Alec just turned around, and opened the door to reveal ichor and blood spattered all over the floor and walls. Then, in the middle of the floor, was a piece of paper, drenched in blood. As I approached it, I could easily read the writing on it:

_I can tell that you have met my Vetis demon. I hope it wasn't too unkind, but you know them, they can't always control their impulses. I can't wait to meet you again Clary. Your family is patiently awaiting you, but I fear that we won't have to wait long…if you want to see Jace and Isabelle again. See you soon!_

_-Valentine_

"Clary, what does it say?" Alec asked from behind me.

"Valentine…he has Jace and Isabelle." I choked out.

"HE WHAT?" Alec yelled, unsheathing one of his seraph blades.

"Calm down," I said, trying to soothe him, but he was already starting to scout the Institute for anymore demons, "just calm down, and think about what we need to do. Maybe we should call the Clave, they could help."

"No. The Clave already helped enough." Alec said sharply. "Besides, they were already reluctant to help us the last time, and since no one is in charge of this Institute right now, the Clave wasn't even sure if the fire message was liable."

"Okay. Well, then let's grab some gear and head out. Do you have a tracking rune?"

"Yeah. Go to Isabelle's room and grab something of hers…I'll go into Jace's."

"Got it. Meet in the weapons room?"

"Yeah." He said, and we both took off in different directions, I down one corridor, and Alec, down another. When I got to Isabelle's room, it wasn't too hard to find something that belonged to her, since her belongings were strewn all over the room. I grabbed one of her daggers that was on her dresser, and ran off to the weapons room. When I got there, Alec was standing at one of the tables, turning around what looked like one of Jace's daggers in his hand.

"Hm. It looks like Jace and Isabelle actually do have something in common." Alec said as soon as I came in.

"What, their love of weaponry? I think we all have that in common." I joked. Alec just nodded, and turned around to grab another dagger off of the wall, and put it into his weapons belt. I turned around, and grabbed one too, then I grabbed a seraph blade, and stuck it in the back of my boot. I also grabbed a stele off the wall, which was pretty plain, but would work for the purpose that I had in mind. Then, I went to another table, and grabbed a blessed dagger. I proceeded along the tables until my weapons belt was full, and Alec was already drawing the rune. I handed him Isabelle's dagger, and Jace's.

"I know where they are." Alec said, as soon as he had both objects in his hands.

"Where?" I asked.

"They're in Idris…in the Wayland manor." Alec said, a look of complete disbelief in his eyes, "But they're in a secret basement, and it looks like a ton of experiments were held there…and there's an angel…he's almost dead…" Alec shook his head and focused his eyes on reality, looked at me, and we both took off down the corridor, into the library where we would have to ask for a portal into Idris…Alec wasn't too happy about this, and we had to explain to the Clave what was going on, and why we had to portal into Idris. Soon enough, a portal opened, and Alec and I jumped in. I had never been inside a portal before, so it came as a huge surprise when I felt like I was getting a major whiplash while being tossed around in a tornado. Then, the ground came rushing up at me, and I landed on my hands and knees, with Alec on his side beside me. _So it wasn't just me that was being tossed around like a rag doll, _I thought. When I got Alec up, members of the Clave began rushing towards us, bombarding us with questions. When we had answered all of their questions, Alec had started discussing with them an attack plan. Some of the members were pretty skeptical about Valentine and Sebastian still being alive, but after the whole Vetis demon incident, they went along with it. We began running towards the Wayland manor, and when we got to the lake, the members began splitting up into groups to attack from different angles. Then, we all heard a ground-shaking growl, reverberating through our bodies, and everyone fell quiet. Then, a huge Behemoth demon started materializing before us, and immediately three of the Members had jumped up and started slicing at it, but it kept on sloshing itself back together. Soon after, the Behemoth demon squished a shadowhunter, then squished another soon after. When the demon was almost sliced and killed, we heard another roar, but this one was more ferocious, and rose the hairs on the back of my neck. Especially when I saw it rise up into the air and bare it's many rows of teeth.

"You know, Vetis demons are supposed to be nearly extinct." I growled through my teeth.

"Well, nearly extinct isn't extinct enough." Alec whispered back, and he drew his bow and arrow, and began shooting arrows at it. I whipped out my wings and took off into the air.

"Here we go again." I said, and I unsheathed my seraph blade, whispering _Ithuriel_ to it, and it glowed to life. While dodging the occasional dagger and Alec's constant stream of arrows, I started slicing at the demon, trying to get a good shot at it's heart. When I got my chance, both me and one of Alec's arrows managed to impale the Vetis demon, and it folded up on itself, disappearing to it's home dimension. I dove back to the ground and landed right beside Alec.

"That was fun. Now let's get to the manor." I whispered, and Alec nodded. We both snuck away from the group who was still trying to get a plan figured out, and we managed to creep into the Manor without anyone noticing.

"It's down that hallway in the library. Just tilt one of the journals on the top shelf, and a door should open into the basement. That's where they are. I nodded to Alec, and we both started running down the hall. I jumped onto the ladder, scaled it to the top, and tipped all the journals at once. Just as Alec had said, a door opened up in the wall, and we both got into it, crawling down the small space. About halfway down, I smelt a horrible stench that smelled like ichor and blood mixed together. I scrunched my nose and continued the descent down. When we got to the bottom, the first thing I saw was an angel, chained to the opposite wall and surrounded by imprisoning runes. Then, on the sides I saw blocks of silver, iron nails, and bowls of holy water and crucifixes. Without my noticing, I had started to cry, as soon as I saw Jace and Isabelle, knocked unconscious with bruises covering every inch of skin that was visible. Both of them were chained to the wall, and along with the bruises, they had whip lashes crisscrossing their entire body, slicing through clothing and leaving gaping wounds, pouring blood. I looked over to Alec, and he had gone completely frozen, staring at his sister's body, and feeling the rush of pain from his parabatai.

"How could I not feel _this_? We are parabatai, I'm supposed to feel when something happens to him!" Alec whispered, half in shock.

"It's because I put containing runes all over this manor." I heard a voice from behind me. I quickly unsheathed two daggers from my belt, and turned around to face the apparently, not so dead, Valentine.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I really hope that you review and critique my writing, because I KNOW that I have to fix a lot of things, but it would help if you pointed them out to me. So please, review, and have a nice day!**

**~Kinzupa~**


End file.
